A Walk in the Park
by magicsmith
Summary: Ichigo asks Orihime if he can walk her home through the park. Things do not go exactly as planned. Mod souls cannot be trusted. Complete. Part 1 of the Ichigo/Orihime saga.
1. The Walk

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**A W****alk in the Park.**

He did not know much time he had available. He had to take this chance now, before he changed his mind, before the chance was taken away; before he got scared. He would make this time matter. He would ask his beloved Orihime Inoue on a date. Even a walk in the park with Orihime would be better than allowing more time to pass without telling her his true feelings.

Walking up to her he asked, "Orihime, are you busy now?"

"No, Ichigo. I was just about to walk home."

"May I walk you home, through the park? I want to spend some time with you. We haven't had a chance to talk for a while."

Orihime was stunned. Ichigo had not asked to talk to her before, so formally. He seemed to be talking differently and acting a little strange. She admired him so much, but he spent more time with Rukia and Chad than with her. She blushed slightly and lowered her eyelashes a little. She had daydreamt through class about Ichigo asking her on a date. Walking through the park, Ichigo taking her by the hand, turning to face her. Saying those words she wanted to hear him say. 

She noticed that he had seemed a little odd in the last class of the day. Maybe this was the reason. He had been worried she would say no to the walk because he was going to confess to her!

They walked out of the school gates, not saying anything. Walking away from their friends in the direction of the park.

_Ichigo_ was thinking: 'What do I say to her? How do I start? What should I do? I know what I want to do, but I don't want to scare her from the start. I have been watching how he acts; I have to act like that, with that type of confidence. Don't take it too fast, don't act too quickly. Think like he would.'

"Orihime, how are you feeling?" That's good, that's good. Let her talk about herself.

"I'm fine, Ichigo. How is your family?" 

"They're fine." He glanced at her, noticed she was looking at him, and then he looked away. That did not start the conversation like he hoped.

They walked a little further in silence. Orihime was a little worried. She was not normally so nervous when she was with Ichigo. Normally she talked about silly, inconsequential things. Those daydreams had affected her but she would pretend everything was normal.

"Do you have any plans for the Summer Break, this year? Are you going away with your family, or do you have a job lined up?" Orihime asked.

He looked at her. This was a question he had not really expected. She was making conversation. She was trying. Maybe this would work. "I haven't really thought about it. Summer Break isn't that much of a break for me. I'll probably spend it in the house, avoiding the girls," he looked away quickly.

Damn. That was not really the right thing to say. Maybe she would not notice. She did tend to not notice a number of things when she was distracted. He was sure his time was running out. What should he do?

"Girls? What girls? Do you mean your sisters? I thought you were close. I notice you avoid your father more than the girls."

He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, and gave her a shaky smile. "Oh, you know. Families", he said dismissively.

Orihime looked sad. "No, I don't know families that well." She looked down, remembering her brother and how she never really wanted to avoid him except that last day when they fought.

Oh, no. He had said the wrong thing, again! He looked down and kicked at a pebble. Maybe this was a really bad idea. Maybe he should just give up and go home before it was too late. But, the opportunity, he did not want to miss this opportunity and besides, they had reached the park.

He did not know the park very well, but once he had seen a place that seemed reasonably deserted, most of the time. He started to walk in that direction, hoping that Orihime would walk with him and not just head home. She did follow, apparently lost in her own thoughts. Every so often Ichigo would glance at her.

Orihime was confused. Ichigo was normally a little more careful with her. When he looked at her, he seemed to be avoiding her eyes. He seemed to be looking lower. He did not normally glance at her chest so often. Actually, he seemed to be staring at her chest. She blushed and crossed her arms.

He noticed her action and decided that the time was now. It has to be now. He was not sure when they would be interrupted. "Orihime, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Yes, Ichigo. What is it?" 

Her heart started to beat faster. She knew from her friends that this was usually the way that a confession might start. She wanted him to continue, but was scared at the same time. If only she could freeze this moment and experience the anticipation for longer. To create the reality of her daydreams was more than she expected.

He moved closer to her. They were only a foot apart. He looked at her eyes for a few seconds, and then their glance strayed down further, again.

"Orihime. We have been friends for a little time and I have come to admire…..

She looked at him. He admired her. He was going to confess. She held her breath, waiting for the next few words.

"I have come to admire your breasts immensely."

She stared at him. Had she heard correctly? Ichigo had said that! No declaration of love. Just an admiration for a part of her anatomy she found embarrassing. How could he say that to her? Her dreams were shattering under the impact of the words and the implications.

He noticed her face. Damn, he had got it wrong. Was it too late? Maybe he could try something else, quickly. "I mean that I really like you, Orihime."

Her face brightened a little. He decided to keep going. "I like you and your whole body, not just your breasts."

He leaned closer as if he was trying to kiss her, his hands moving close to the object of his admiration.

Was this a joke? Orihime backed away. She did not want to kiss him. Not with those words still on his tongue. She had admired him and he only liked her body. How shallow was he? She would never be able to look at him the same way and she felt so humiliated and hurt and wanted to go home. She wished Tatsuki was here to protect her. No, she did not want anyone to know. She wanted to hide.

Orihime heard running footsteps approach. It was Rukia. She looked worried and seemed to be talking to someone. 

'Hold on', thought Orihime, 'she was talking to Ichigo, dressed in the outfit of a Shinigami.' So if Ichigo was working as a Soul Reaper, who was the person in front of her?

"Kon, I have told you. When I am out working, you stay home. What are you doing with Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing; I am doing nothing. You interrupted me," Kon replied, sulkily moving away from Orihime and away from Rukia almost as if he was preparing to run away.

'He is Kon? Who is Kon? I thought he was Ichigo and Ichigo was acting strange. He insulted me and then tried to kiss me. I thought he smelt wrong and he was not acting like normal.' Orihime wanted this sorted out. She hoped Ichigo had not overhead the previous conversation and was not sure how she felt, but she did know she felt some relief. It was not Ichigo who had insulted her!

Rukia forced Kon out of Ichigo's body and put the pill into the stuffed toy she was carrying.

Immediately the stuffed toy started complaining. "It's not fair, Rukia. I am never allowed to have any fun. I didn't want to get into this body. You put me in here"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kon?" Rukia sternly said to the animated toy and she flung him to the ground and started stomping on him.

"Ow, ow. My stuffing is coming out again. Why are you so cruel to me Rukia, when I love you so much? Ow, please stop. Don't put your foot there. I need that." Kon whined as he tried to protect himself from the assault.

Ichigo, the real Ichigo, was standing in front of Orihime. "I'm really sorry Orihime. Kon is useful, sometimes, but he's a pain. Let me walk you home. I'll explain on the way." 

Whoever said daydreams will come true? Maybe next time.

MS


	2. Explanation

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**A Walk in the Park 2**

Ichigo hated it when he had to explain something he did not really understand. How could he explain about Kon to Orihime, especially as he was not even sure why she was walking in the park with him? It was highly possible that Kon was taking advantage of being in the body and had decided to put some moves on Orihime. He was embarrassed about the things the mod soul may have done or said before they found him. That annoying character was capable of anything.

"Hey, Orihime, I suppose I should explain what happened just then."

"I think I understand a little. That wasn't you in your body, was it? I thought I saw you dressed in black, carrying a sword, but at the same time your body was there and um… talking." Orihime stumbled over the words

Ichigo smiled a little. "Yeah, it wasn't me in the body."

He stopped, not knowing what else to say and they continued walking on in silence. He did not want to explain about being a Shinigami for while he was sure that Orihime knew he did not want to have to explain everything. Every so often he felt Orihime glancing at him but did not feel comfortable looking at her, especially after he had seen his body reaching out to feel her breasts. 

If he was honest with himself, he'd fantasised about Orihime's breasts and he was sure most of the guys in the school shared that fantasy and maybe one or two of the girls. But to act on the fantasy? No way, or at least not somewhere as public as a park. It would not help his reputation. Anyway it was best to keep the fantasy strictly away from reality, especially as his life had become so complicated.

Ichigo started speaking without looking at her. "I am sorry about whatever may have happened, Orihime. I know I was not in my body at the time, but I feel responsible and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable because of this. I want us to remain friends."

Orihime's face coloured a little. "But who was that, in your body, Ichigo? Is it an evil spirit? Had he stolen your body from you? Will it happen again?"

"No, he is not an evil spirit, well not really, well maybe. He just helps to animate my body when I have to do other things. I thought I could trust him but it seems that I was wrong. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he hadn't even touched me when you arrived. I don't want to repeat what he said, because it's embarrassing….."

Hearing that made Ichigo feel nervous. Kon had not touched Orihime, but he had said something to her. Oh, hell, had he confessed? If he had confessed, what had he confessed? Why was Orihime walking though the park with him in the first place? He hadn't thought about this previously because he was embarrassed about the scene he had interrupted. Why was Orihime walking through the park with him? He knew that Orihime liked him; that had been obvious when he was trying to prevent her brother from killing her. But she only liked him, like a friend, didn't she? Didn't she?

He thought about it while they continued to walk in silence. He liked Orihime, but as a school friend, well most of the time. When he masturbated he found his thoughts wandered to her, sometimes, but that meant nothing. He was a teenager who fantasised about a number of girls. Even if he wanted anything more he knew that Orihime would not want just sex. If she was walking in the park with him because she liked him she might want something more, maybe a relationship. 

This was a bad time for getting involved. None of his friends had paired off yet, and he was still trying to understand the whole Shinigami business. A liaison with Orihime at this time was not possible. He might never want a relationship with Orihime but he would think about that later. If he started a relationship with her, it would be a relationship that he would feel forced into because of the actions of another person (Kon) and maybe pity. Pity had made him accept the work of a Shinigami and he didn't trust it.

He had, at one time thought about confessing to Tatsuki, but that was last year and he had not pursued the matter out of fear that she would beat him up and also because it might be the end of their friendship. To declare to Orihime would close that possibility forever, and Tatsuki might beat him up anyway.

So, here he was in a situation not of his choosing, but a situation that he could not ignore. He glanced at Orihime to find that she was looking at him and embarrassed he quickly looked away. This was awkward. The silence had gone on too long and he still had no idea what to say, they had already left the park and were getting closer to Orihime's house. He wanted it sorted before they got there, but he knew that his chances were not good. He decided to try the direct approach.

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Orihime was prey to conflicting emotions. She was pleased that Ichigo, the real Ichigo, was walking her home, through the park. At the same time she was embarrassed about the scene he and Rukia had interrupted. She had liked Ichigo for so long, but he seemed pretty oblivious. In fact Tatsuki had once said that Ichigo was pretty clueless about other people. He had trouble remembering names and faces and didn't know many of the people in their year. Did he know her feelings?

If Ichigo was so clueless, maybe he wouldn't understand why she was in the park with the person who she thought was him. She hoped so. She was still struggling to come to terms with her feelings for Ichigo. She wanted romance but one that was special.

She had been so happy when he had told her that he would walk her home, but during the walk he'd hardly said a word to her and appeared uncomfortable. Racking her brains, she tired to think of something she could say to start a conversation that might break the oppressive silence. Every topic she considered did not seem of any interest. She did not want to talk about school, or Rukia or any of their friends. Other topics were more difficult and she certainly did not want to talk about the earlier incident.

Glancing at him she noticed his face wore the scary expression she normally associated with concentration. She like his scary face, she even liked his scowls. His smiles were rare, but more precious to her for that. As he continued the silence she kept looking at him. Then she saw him glance at her and quickly look away. She blushed. Ichigo did not even want to look at her. 

Unbelievably she wished the walk was over. Even though it was an event she had dreamed about, it was not turning out the way she had hoped. The silence had become strained and her stomach started churning. She felt nauseous and nervous. If only none of this had happened. She hated it when her dreams were shattered and her dreams had been blighted before. She wanted to be at home where she might have the chance to work out her feelings and to prepare her face for school. If only this had happened differently!

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo decided to break the silence and try to solve the problem in his normal direct way.

"Orihime, could we pretend that this didn't happen? You know it wasn't me who asked you for a walk. I'm sorry if you are upset or confused, but I didn't want this to happen. I like being friends with you and I hope we can still be friends. Can we just forget about it?"

Orihime looked at him and noticed he was actually looking at her. She was immediately affected by the gaze of his brown eyes and ready to agree to anything he suggested. "I think that is a very good idea, Ichigo. I don't think I want to mention this to anyone. Just keep Kon away from me, please. I prefer it when I know whom I am talking to."

"Okay Orihime. You just have to cross this road and you will be home. I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo ran off as fast as he could, without looking back. Maybe if he ignored the whole thing it would go away. He had tried this tactic before and while it had not worked previously, maybe it would work now.

Orihime went inside. Her thoughts became confused and by the next morning, she felt that it had all been a dream. It was easier to live with a dream than the harsh truth.

_Author's Note:_

There will be a sequel to this story. 

MS


End file.
